Draco Malfoy My Heart Shaped Locket
by BELETED XD
Summary: Evren Torres has known Draco Malfoy for all her life. Though they're close to best friends, once in the public eye, that all vanishes. And this becomes an issue for Evren once she realizes she might care for him a lot more than she thought.


"Wow, your fifth year! Aren't you excited, Evren?" Susan Bones, one of my best friends, probably my only friend, says happily.

"Not really." I sigh dropping my bags next to my bed.

"Stop it! You're bringing me down." Susan says sitting at the edge of her bed, she still has her luggage in her hand. "Sometimes I wonder how you got into Hufflepuff.."

"Hmm, yeah me too." I say opening my bags.

"Come on, starting a new year is always fun!"

"Yeah?" I say looking up at her. "How?"

"New experiences.. hmm.. more friends!" Susan tries to list things off the top of her head.

"Please, the only reason why I like Hogwarts is because I learn more things and another year just means another step closer to ruling the world."

"Yeah, I guess those are good reasons too." Susan sighs. "Oh! And we get to see all the hot guys!"

"Oh god.. not this list again.." I mumble to myself just loud enough for her to hear.

"Since the hottest guy graduated.."

"Oliver Wood graduated YEARS AGO, but that never stopped you from making him number one." I say throwing my pillow at her.

She sighs, "Yeah I know.. But I've gone on! I have a new number one!"

"Oh this should be good.. Who is it?" I say standing up.

"You ready for this?"

"Tell me before I throw my whole bag at you."

"Okay okay!" She slightly blushes. "Dr--"

"NO!" I scream at her.

"I didn't even say his name!"

"But I know who you were going to say!"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"UGH! You said it!" I say falling backwards on to my bed. "You know I hate him.." I pull a pillow over my face.

"Come on! I'm sure he's somewhere on your list!"

"Ugh! No! I'd start dating kitchen utensils before he's on my hot list." I say agressively.

"Oh! Tell me your hot list!"

"Just because Malfoy is not on my list doesn't mean I actually have one." I say putting the pillow at the top of my bed and sit up straight.

"Okay, if you had one, who would be first?" Susan gets up from her bed and sits next to me on mine.

"I don't have one and I don't plan on making one." I say firmly.

"COME ON! You're just chicken."

"Or I just think every boy at Hogwarts is butt ugly."

"Or not!" Susan gives me a little push on the shoulder. "Tell!"

"No, this is stupid." I say standing up.

"I bet Draco Malfoy is at the very top!" Susan says looking at her polished nails.

"Gahh! Is not!" I yell in frustration. "I've known him since forever! I'm _forced_ to spend holidays with him!"

"Doesn't mean you can't think he's hot."

"Well I don't!" I scream.

"Evren likes Draco! Evren likes Draco!" Susan runs to her bed and starts jumping up and down. She jokes, "Evren _loves_ Draco!"

"Grrr.." My fists are clutched tightly as if they were going to break. "Stop your stupid, childish games!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy." She laughs. I think she enjoyed it more because I was making it much more than it seemed, but she didn't know anything.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I scream. "I hate _everything_ about that stupid boy!"

"..Oh." Susan jumps down her bed and walks toward me. "I'm really sorry. I was just teasin'. I didn't know it bugged you that much."

"It doesn't.." I say shaking my head, saving face. "It's just.." I sit back at my bed. "Nothing, nevermind."

"Hmm.." Susan walks back to her bed. "We have classes first thing. We should get some sleep."

"You're right.. Night Sus."

"Night Ev."

I lie down at my bed. My head, resting on my pillow. My body, snug tight between sheets. _Why do I hate Malfoy so much? I mean.. Draco.. _My left hand makes it's way to my necklace.. The groves of my finger tips feel every part of the heart shaped locket. _My necklace.. Only taken off when I shower.. I risk being choked to death every night just so I can feel close.. _

I close my eyes and my hand grips tighter on to the locket. _'Draco! Give me the key!!' _I turn over to my side. _'No, you snot nosed brat!' _I roll over on my stomach, still clutching on to my locket. _'Give.. me.. my.. KEY!!' _

_I've had this locket for six years.. this Christmas it'll be the seventh.. and I've never got to see what was inside.. _


End file.
